The Legend of Aliens and Flying People
by BHancock
Summary: Jimmy Firecracker, ZTV's foremost reporter, cracks down on Capsule Corporation's greatest secrets. Bulma tries to stifle the information geyser by offering an alternative. Set after Battle of Gods. For romance junkies, expect canon pairings, but the focus of this story isn't on that at all.
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Aliens and Flying People**  
Chapter 1

Bulma was slumped at her office table. It had been just a week after Beerus attacked the Earth, and she was still kind of feeling his slap across her cheek. Vegeta getting angry for her made it up though, and she was sick of feeling like a giddy teenager all over again, in her late 30's. The clash of emotions inside her caused an internal thunderstorm, and it was making her feel unwell.

Just across the room, Trunks and Goten were busy writing her signature on contracts, receipts, and important papers directed to her office. It killed two birds with one stone for her: she could relax and put her energies to more important activities and she could train the kids in their penmanship. Trunks and Goten loved the activity though, as they were still at the age where almost everything fascinated them. It was hard work for her to train them, since the first time they did it, her papers were ripped all over the place. She could almost sympathize with Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta. Almost. Saiyajins were so useful for physically mundane work.

"Madam Briefs!" called her secretary through the intercom. "The ZTV document you asked for has been delivered. Mr. Firecracker is also here in the lobby."

Bulma pressed the reply button. "Alright, give me the documents and make him wait for about 30 minutes."

The secretary then opened the tinted glass doors to Bulma's office, where she turned a blind eye towards the superhuman speed of her boss' son and the other kid. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she would never cease to be surprised by it. She wished she had some of her own, maybe next time?

Bulma propped the papers on her table and read them carefully.

_**[Transcript]**_  
**Top Secret ZTV Report**  
**For Bulma Briefs' eyes only**

My name is Jimmy Firecracker, and I've been reporting for ZTV's KBC News for a long time now. I'm the lead reporter, and because of that I have been doing a lot of high-profile reporting over the years. However, it looks like this time, I will have discovered the greatest secret this Earth has always kept silent about... the rumors of flying people and aliens.

I've learned from several former Capsule Corporation employees about superpowered beings throwing glowing balls and beams from their hands, as well as throwing punches and kicks faster than the eye can see. However, all of them refuse to talk about it, fearing for their lives and familial security. But this only heightened my curiosity for these people; why would they hide such things from the world? In my journalistic opinion, the world needs to know the truth!

I've compiled these interviews from several of my sources. Their identities will be concealed for security reasons.

**Former Capsule Corp Janitor:** I was a janitor at Capcorp. I started out as a cleaner at the Main Branch, working for almost 20 years. I had decent pay, then one day I got summons from Madam Briefs. She gave me a card and swore me to secrecy for the rest of my life. I wasn't gonna accept it until I saw my pay. It had more zeroes in it than I'd ever earned in my whole career, and I was just a janitor! Who was I to refuse? So we had to get up early in the morning and ride a company bus towards what I saw was the Home Base of Capcorp. When I got there, the 2 Golden Rules were:

1. Keep your head down, reply to the Briefs family fast and smart, especially to [redacted]. He is prone to rage.

2. If visitors come, don't entertain unless asked. If you see them entering in an unusual way or bypassing security, ignore.

I... I saw things, Jimmy... like you wouldn't believe... these rules helped save my life. After about 5 years I resigned, and in exchange for my silence I've got this nice stipend for life. This is all I can tell you man. I'm not risking it.

**Jimmy:** Did you develop any rapport towards these people?

**Janitor:** Well, I did with some of them. They have normal people with them, like you and me, just stronger. I sometimes babysat for the Madam's son when she was away on business. He was an unforgiving little bugger.

**Former Capsule Corp Scientist:** I worked as the Senior Assistant at the Home Base Robotics Lab. I got a card from Madam Briefs one day after proving myself in the Main Branch labs. I worked hard to get that job, because I've heard rumors within the company about being set for life if you got summoned by Madam Briefs. Got that astronomical pay in exchange for my sealed lips. Heck, what was I to lose? I got to work on top secret high-security level projects and get paid to do so. Anyway, when I got there, I was pissed when my first project was to work on a perpetual cafeteria, or so Madam told me to. I almost backtalked to her when my superior covered my mouth and just told me to do as she asked.

I was pissed for the first few months. I thought she was a colossal [redacted], and a dictator. I was so ready to get out of there as soon as my contract was up, until I got lost one day. The Briefs estate is that large, and I hear explosions all the time. I assumed it was from the experiments people were conducting, but no. I chanced upon a room called the Gravity Room. I peeked through the window and I saw [redacted] evading laser beams. At least, that's how I saw it, because he noticed me and immediately stopped. I felt fear like I never felt it before, and I remember wetting my pants. Thankfully, her son came along and called the Madam. She led me to her personal changing room and explained to me... things, while I was dressing up. She was the kindest boss I've ever had to work for. I always thought they were snobby, these rich people, but there are some kind hearts among them. I'm back at Main now, but I'll never forget the time I worked there. It was the most stressful yet most fun period of my life.

**Jimmy:** What are some examples of the things she explained to you?

**Scientist:** I can't give you that, sorry.

**Jimmy:** Not even a hint?

**Scientist:** Well, take a gander. Here goes.

**Jimmy:** Okay.

**Scientist:** The rumors you hear... they're true.

**Jimmy:** Which ones?

**Scientist:** I won't tell you which, but they are.

I have compiled many other testimonials, but these two have been the most informative. With these things, I've come to the conclusion that indeed, the Briefs Family hides a lot of secrets and have successfully done that with money and influence.

**_[End Transcript]_**

Bulma closed her eyes. Journalists came all the time to her home and office, so it was nothing new. It was when they got nosy that did all the trouble, and this one had gotten farther than all of them. It would have been simple to bribe people with money, but it looked like this person was not to be dissuaded. She thought about using Vegeta... but her husband would just kill him. Maybe not.

"Send him in."

She motioned Trunks and Goten to move out with her hands, and they were well-accustomed to the drill. They delivered the stacks of papers to Bulma and went out the window in the blink of an eye. Goten closed the window as Trunks took the opportunity to wave goodbye to his mother. Bulma would just call Chichi later. At that moment, Jimmy Firecracker came in.

"Good afternoon, Madam Briefs," bowed Jimmy, as he tried slowing his breath down in front of the richest woman in the world. His heart was going on a marathon, but he couldn't afford to show it if he was to get what he wanted.

"Good afternoon to you too, Mr. Firecracker," greeted Bulma, as she made the act of signing the remaning papers. She smiled inwardly at how little papers Trunks and Goten left her. It looks like the usual truck of ice cream was in order. "Mr. Firecracker -"

"Please Madam, call me Jimmy," he said, raising a hand.

"Very well, Jimmy," amended Bulma with a smile. "This project of yours.. may I ask why you're going through with it?"

"I was born with immense curiosity, Madam," he replied. "Delivering honest information to the masses is what I do for a living."

Bulma sighed. "So it looks like I can't bribe you with anything, huh?"

"No can do," replied Jimmy, who felt a ton of weights had been lifted off his shoulders. "I may not be as rich as you, but I live comfortably with me and my family."

"Looks like we have no choice," said Bulma as she pursed her lips and pressed a button on her intercom. "Ready the jetcopter." She turned her attention towards Jimmy, who was silently fidgeting in his cashmere suit and pants. "Get up. We're going to meet someone who you know very well."

They both rode in silence as Bulma maneuvered her jetcopter to Mr. Satan's mansion. Jimmy didn't notice it until the last second, as he was busy admiring the vehicle he was in. It was sleek, quiet, and abnormally fast compared to all the other models out there. And he was a rich guy too!

"M-madam, t-this is M-Mr. Satan's house!" chattered Jimmy, afraid to step out of the jetcopter.

"Relax," she replied. Jimmy was afraid for the woman. True she was rich, but she had nothing against the greatest fighter in the world! Suddenly, the heavy footsteps approaching made Jimmy weak in the knees.

"Who dares land in my backyard!?" bellowed the strongest man on Earth, Mr. Satan. "Oh, uh, it's you." Jimmy had the surprise of his life when Mr. Satan suddenly turned into a meek guy in front of Bulma Briefs. He hadn't recovered from his shock when Mr. Satan personally served them hot tea and cream-filled waffles.

"So, what brings you here, Bulma?" asked Hercule, seated on a sofa made with high-grade leather.

"I'm in a bit of a bind, and I would really like it if you can help," she replied, not touching her cup. "Oh, I'm not that hungry," she added when he motioned towards the food. Jimmy opted for silence, his mind blowing every few seconds. Who knew Mr. Satan and Madam Briefs were friends, and even on first name basis!?

"Leave it to me," said Hercule in his booming voice. "What can I do for you, huh?"

"Tell this guy what really happened during the Cell Games."

Mr. Satan's eyes bugged out. He was dreading the time this day would come, and that time was now. "W-what do y-you mean, B-Bulma? I defeated Cell, you know that right?"

Bulma just sighed and pulled him close, whispering in a low voice. "Look, he's on to us. I need some insurance and you were the first guy I thought of. Trust me, if you need sanctuary, we're the first to help you." Mr. Satan gulped a few times and faced the unknown man, who then hastily introduced himself as Jimmy Firecracker, and that they met during the Cell Games.

"Oh, so it was you... well, do you remember what happened back then?"

"I was there, but we only had your word to go on, and I had to present something to the people. Besides, you said that the people who were fighting Cell before were tricksters," said Jimmy, who found it peculiar that Mr. Satan suddenly looked at Bulma at that line. The woman in question was just sipping tea, waiting for the results.

Hercule closed his eyes. Looks like there was no going back huh? "To tell you the truth, Jimmy... it wasn't me. It was my daughter's husband." He let the line sink in before Jimmy shouted in surprise, "WHAT? VIDEL SATAN IS MARRIED?"

Bulma and Hercule had one line going through their minds: THAT'S THE DETAIL YOU'RE SURPRISED ABOUT?!

Jimmy calmed down for a minute and gathered his bearings. "This- this is groundbreaking, sir. Madam Briefs, what was your plan in all of this? I could go to town with all this information. Aren't you worried?"

Bulma smiled her devious smile. "Look, you said that you delivered honest news to the people, right?" Jimmy nodded. "The biggest news of the century that you personally reported to the world is a lie. How will that affect you, your family, and your career? Think about it."

"What about Mr. Satan?" countered Jimmy. Inwardly, he was in disbelief about how Bulma Briefs wasn't still blackmailing him using personal details. "He'd go down as a fraud too!"

"Mr. Satan and his immediate family will be under the protection of the Briefs Family and Capsule Corporation," she stated. "And if you haven't even discovered a quarter of our secrets, you'd be better off believing that we can pull it off. After all, we have associates that can literally overpower everyone on the planet."

"Just agree with her, please?" pleaded Mr. Satan.

"B-but don't you care about the truth? You're being liars here!" exclaimed a furious Jimmy. "There's also the possiblity of abusing the power-"

"Look bub," growled Bulma, interrupting Jimmy's tirade. "There's a lie, and there's a white lie. The lies I'm trying to hold up harm no one. I've invaded no one's privacy, freedom, or even the right to free speech, like right now! In fact, it's probably saved everyone, and when I say that, it's saved everyone more than you can count!"

Jimmy sat down in front of Bulma's bubbling fury. Hercule kept silent as Bulma let out her feelings on the matter.

"The industry that I'm in is the industry of saving the world, and I'm the only one rich enough to support it," she continued, trying to keep her anger in check. Why couldn't these people just understand, that some people needed privacy? "They've got their own problems to worry about, and sometimes that includes the welfare of the entire human race. I could simply call one of them now and erase you out of existence, or even maybe make you die a social death with Mister Oscars here, but I don't do that out of respect for them."

Bulma paused to take a sip of tea. Jimmy silently pondered the limited information given to him. Saving the world, huh...

The trio were seated through silence for several minutes until Jimmy spoke up.

"I'm willing to give up on my current project," he announced after several minutes of deliberation. "I swear to keep secret everything that has transpired here, but it's just that..."

"Just what?" asked Hercule, relieved that Jimmy had given up. "We can't give you any secret though."

"No, not that," laughed Jimmy. "It's just that I've promised my boss that I had an article that would blow everyone's minds, and that it's something no one's seen from me before. I'll need something like that if I don't want to lose my job, even if I'm an old hand at ZTV."

Bulma and Hercule were deep in thought, until an idea struck the blunette. She whispered her idea to Hercule, and the master fighter shrugged and said, "It's a small price to pay I guess. I just hope they agree."

Jimmy would get the article he wanted about Videl's marriage, but he had 3 conditions: he would be blindfolded and knocked out on the trip and back, he would mention of the husband's identity to no one, and whatever he learned here and the circumstances behind it, he must mention it to nobody. The reporter readily agreed to them, and as soon as he was blindfolded, Hercule knocked him out with a swift chop.

**A/N:** I know I've got some holes in this story concerning time, and that Mr. Satan's first name isn't Hercule (it's Mark). Jimmy Firecracker is an actual character in Dragon Ball Z. There shall be a continuation. Please read and review. I was editing my second chapter when my touchpad decided to screw me over. Ah well, there's always next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legend of Aliens and Flying People**  
Chapter 2

**Son Home, 439 East District**

"Goten, get your father and tell him to be home in about 6 minutes," Chichi ordered, setting down the popcorn and soda. "Time starts now."

Goten nodded in acknowledgment and immediately boosted off in search of his father. He had an idea where he was though, and it wasn't that far from Mt. Paozu. Goku usually trained by the waterfall about a few mountain ranges away, a safe distance from the house as to not destroy it with ki quakes and the like. His new god ki needed training after all, and Goku could not wait to master it.

"Mom, I'm here with Videl," announced Gohan, touching down with his wife on the Son family porch. Chichi called out in reply while cooking a lot more in anticipation of his husband's hunger.

"Gohan! Welcome home," she greeted, then turned and smiled sweetly at Videl. "Hello dear. How's the child coming along?"

"I suffer from the usual symptoms, but besides that it's been pretty normal I guess," replied Videl, holding Gohan's hand.

Chichi folded her arms, one hand holding a spatula. "Gohan, when are you going to settle down?" Gohan gulped at the question while Videl just smiled, taking it all in stride.

"M-mom! I haven't even laid my nest egg yet," complained Gohan. He got teased by his mother everyday after Dende's announcement at Bulma's party.

"'Yet' being the keyword there," retorted Chichi, twirling the spatula she was holding. "We'll be watching an exclusive interview about Videl being married, so we might all as well assume that you two are already planning on building a home."

"Actually, we still haven't finalized everything Chichi," offered Videl to ease Gohan's embarrassment. It seemed like a good idea, until Chichi suddenly turned on her with twinkling eyes. Videl regretted helping her husband.

"Oh Videl dear," said Chichi in what Gohan recognized was her love-love gossip voice. "Call me mom or mother, would you? Me and your father had decided on it ever since you two became official."

"Okay, m-m-mother," stuttered the former Junior Budokai champion, her face red from all the blushing she was doing the past few minutes.

"I'm home!" called Goku. "Has the program started yet?"

Chichi ran back to the kitchen while calling out, "In a few!" Goten greeted Videl first, while Goku scarfed down some scallions left over from breakfast before greeting her.

"Hello, Goku," bowed Videl to her husband's father. Goku just laughed in response and quipped.

"That's right, call me Goku for now. I'll feel really old if you follow Chichi and start calling me 'dad' all of a sudden."

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M OLD, MISTER?" bellowed Chichi from the kitchen, busy with organizing the mountains of food. Videl scampered towards the kitchen to distract Chichi from blowing her voice box out and making the other people's eardrums throb as a result.

"Great crisis management skills," said Gohan to no one in particular, amazed at Videl's awareness.

"It's on, it's on!" called Goten from the living room. He got a few platefuls of large ham bones and a gallon of cold milk tea along with him for lunch. The interview was to be aired at 12 noon primetime. It had the highest viewership, and it was usually dominated by variety shows, but this day ZTV had taken about 95% of viewership ratings. Any news about the Satan family was big news after all.

"... and now please welcome, Teeto, Vic Diesel, and Joey Leblanc for The TV&J Show!" Applause blared from the television speakers as the announcer's voice listed off the sponsors. "... Zony, make believe like no other, and in partnership with..."

Goku was amazed at the amount of sponsors the show had. "Oi Chichi, does this show have this many sponsors every episode?" His wife shook her head, indicating that today was very special and many companies wanted to cash in. It was the obvious move after all.

**Briefs Estate, West City**

Inside the Gravity Room, Vegeta was confused. His confusion was such that he didn't realize that he had been doing the same pinky pushups under 200 times gravity for the 300th repetition now. He sensed Trunks coming through the corridor and so opted to intercept his son. He wanted to clear his mind about something, but it didn't help that Trunks was doing something strange himself. That something strange was Trunks carrying a load of food to the family's home theater.

"Son, I thought your mother forbade you from bringing food anywhere in this house except outside and on the picnic tables," Vegeta remarked. Trunks just raised an eyebrow.

"Today's a special day, dad," he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Vegeta tried to remember all the important dates Bulma hammered into his head.

"What day is it today... nevermind," said Vegeta to himself as he followed his son to the home theater, wondering why his woman allowed Trunks to bring food in, and why she was there to begin with.

"Woman!" he called from the doorway. Vegeta approached Bulma, who was seated on a red pouf, channel-surfing until she got to ZTV. "Woman, something strange is happening." Meanwhile, Trunks got busy chowing down on his lunch.

Bulma wasn't responding one bit. Vegeta growled for a moment, then relented. "Bulma, I want to ask you something."

"Yes my charming Saiyan prince, what is it?" cooed Bulma in a cutesy voice, smiling up at him. The prince chose to ignore it and carried on.

"The city is in total standstill. As far as I can sense, transportation outside has stopped, all of them," he revealed. "Is this the appearance of a new villain? Or is it another god?"

Bulma smiled at him. "Relax you big worrier, it's because of what's coming up. Here, sit with me and we'll watch this together." Vegeta opted to stand, but didn't stay far away from her.

**TV&J Show, Satan City**  
**  
Teeto:** Today, we're having a special, special guest!  
**  
Vic: **I think the whole world knows, Teeto. No need to embellish it.

**Joey:** Our guest is from our very own ZTV and the lead reporter of KBC News, Jimmy Firecracker!

Applause from the crowd ensues, accompanied by hoots and whistles. Jimmy enters with much fanfare and twice the amount of confetti compared to the regular episodes. He stands on stage with the three hosts with a big grin on his face.

**Joey:** Jim, we've known each other for a long time, we've been in this industry for years. Tell us, how did you come along this golden nugget of information?

**Teeto:** Everyone's crazy about it Jim. Ever since the commercial aired about a week ago, talkshows and gossip columns couldn't stop talking about it.

**Vic:** Well duh you two, Mr. Satan himself did institute media blackout on his daughter. Who were we to disobey?

**Jimmy:** Well, I came across Mr. Satan one day while I was playing golf. We hit it off and one thing led to another, I'm interviewing Videl about her marriage.

**Teeto:** So you mean all this happened because you got lucky, is that it?

**Jimmy:** A little professionalism goes a long way.

**Joey:** Weren't you afraid of breaking the champ's rules?

**Jimmy:** Got his permission, got her daughter's permission, and her husband was all for it too. Too bad I didn't have a camera though.

**Vic:** Great job, Jim. You just spoiled it to the whole world that all we have is an audio clip.

Teeto waits for the laughter to subside, and proceeds to present the audio clip to the world. He had no doubt in his mind that it would go viral.

**Jimmy:** You should have seen this coming, but why keep it a secret?

**Videl:** _*laughs*_ Not to brag, but I know I'm kind of high profile, and my husband is not the showbiz type. We talked about it with our families and decided to conduct a small ceremony, away from prying eyes. Also, you know the blackout that Papa gave the media.

**Jimmy:** Marriage and the things that come with it, how have you dealt with them in lieu of all your crimefighting achievements?

**Videl:** Crimefighting will always be part of my life, that will never change... but as I get older, I realize that I have to settle down sometime. I wouldn't want my husband to be worried sick all the time with my dangerous activities.

**Jimmy: **This husband of yours... how about his name?

**Videl:** _*pauses*_ Sorry. I don't think he'd appreciate it. Maybe in the future when we're comfortable with it, but right now we like things the way they are.

**Jimmy: **We understand. But just to throw us a bone, what qualities made you fall for him in the first place?

**Videl:** Qualities like being smart, kind, and handsome? _*laughs*_ No, I fell for him because he was himself. I've dated guys, but he was the first one I truly felt at ease with because he had no facade to show me. Well, that was when I broke him down of course. _*laughs again*_

**Jimmy:** When you broke him down? What do you mean? Are you saying that you're the one who made the first move?

**Videl:** Don't tell him I told you... ah, this is an interview! _*laughs*_ Oh well, too late. Yes, I made the first move. For someone as smart as he is, he's as dense as the densest matter in the universe, whatever that is.

**Jimmy:** You've been laughing quite a lot. You really love him, huh?

**Videl:** From the bottom of my heart, I love him very much.

**Jimmy:** Congratulations on your marriage.

**Videl:** Thank you.

While the clip was going on, the screen had been showing the audience's reactions as well as the various cameras set in dfferent areas of the city recording the people watching TV&J.

**Vic:** I have no words to say. Unbelievable.

**Teeto:** That was quite the interesting piece, Jimmy.

**Joey:** You've outdone yourself. How was she during the interview?

**Jimmy:** How was she... if I had to describe it, it would be angelic. She's a different woman from the one we know. What we know her as is this feisty heroine who never gave up in a hail of bullets. I saw her that day as a married woman contented with a peaceful life. She even gave me some pot roast from her house to take home. In the past she'd never do that to me. All I'd get from her usually is, "Hmph!"

**Teeto:** Did you ask her if she would participate in the upcoming Tenkaichi Budokai?

**Jimmy:** I didn't, but I don't think she would. When I met her she was cooking three large pots of something delicious. She still has her reflexes though. She wouldn't be Videl without it.

**Vic:** How so?

**Jimmy:** I tripped on the stair of my jetcopter as I left her house. She caught me, a 200 lb man, from a standstill about 7 or 8 meters away. That's combat prowess right there.

**Teeto:** What happened to the pot roast?

**Jimmy:** Oh don't worry, it was safe. The missus and I shared it over some wine and drinks. The kids had it for breakfast the next morning. Delicious, that one. Never would have expected it from feisty Videl, haha.

**Kame House**

"Hey 18, I think you'd be cuter if you told Krillin you loved him more often," said Master Roshi, looking at the television, where the hosts were now interviewing the audience members about their own theories and impressions of the marriage.

"She doesn't need to do that," rebuked Krillin, feeding Marron her crushed carrot and assorted vegetables. "18's plenty cute enough."

"Mama cute! Mama cute!" gurgled Marron cutely, earning her a small smile from her mother. "Papa... Papa maybe cute!" Krillin's eyebrows shot up with maybe.

"The only thing cute about you is your height though Krillin," Oolong quipped, making Krillin stare at him deadpan. Roshi, Marron, and 18 laughed with the pig.

"Still, it's nice to have your wife tell you that she loves you once in a while, right babe?" smiled Krillin in 18's direction. The woman in question raised her left eyebrow for a moment, as if considering it.

"I'll do it if you take a picture of Vegeta naked in the shower," she replied, making Krillin groan and the combo of Roshi and Oolong laugh their bellies out.

**Briefs Estate, West City**

The Briefs family looked on as TV&J was slowly wrapping up their program.

"Bulma, was Gohan's wife really that cheesy?" inquired Vegeta, his hands on his hips. He couldn't believe that a warrior like Videl could turn into the woman that she was in the interview. After all, Chichi was someone fierce herself too.

Bulma made space for Vegeta to sit, and patted the vacant space. "Of course she is. Every woman is like that with her man. The whole Son family is like that, even if they don't show it often." Vegeta bristled at the statement and complied right away with her unspoken request, but not in the way she thought he would. First, he lifted her out of the pouf. Next, he made her sit on his lap. He then motioned Trunks over to sit on Bulma's lap.

"Vegeta, this is just me but... are you being sweet right now?" She was curious as to what brought the desired seating preference about.

Vegeta buried his face in Bulma's left shoulder. "Shut up and change the channel." A moment passed before he added, "Don't tell Kakarrot about this!"

Trunks would sleep right away on his mother's bosom, but not before feeling safe and happy with some quality family time.

**Son Home, 439 East District**

Videl and Gohan were flushed to their necks as Chichi and Goten mercilessly piled on the couple by imitating the interview. Goten was laughing at how fun the activity was while Chichi was laughing more on the jokes.

"Okay, so what's your husband's worst fear?" mumbled Goten in his fake baritone.

"Washing the dishes!" Chichi and Goten were in tears at this point; the jokes wouldn't stop.

"Uhuh uhuh, so can you give us a story of your husband's pooping habits?"

"Weeeelll, there was one time when he turned Super Saiyan..."

Gohan complained loudly. "Mooooommmm!" Everyone was at the table laughing now. Goku decided that he wanted in.

"Hey! I'm Videl's father-in-law," he said as he shook Goten's hand. Goten was nodding sagely. "I can't give out much, but I can say that shit was long!"

Goten had completely lost it and had started pounding the ground outside the house causing mini-tremors. Chichi, who would normally scold Goten for doing it, was busy laughing in Goku's arms. Videl was also giggling in Gohan's protective embrace. Gohan was busy pulling the grape face.

After things had calmed down and Chichi saying it gave her abs the best workout in recent years, Videl sat in the living room as Goten and Gohan washed the dishes. Goku sat across her with Chichi staying close. He took a sip of lemon juice out of a pitcher and spilled some on the coffee table. Chichi sighed and tried to wipe the mess up with her scarf but Goku stopped her and wiped it off himself with part of his gi.

Videl smiled at this little show of familial love. "You're both so wonderful."

Chichi was stumped. "What brought this about, Videl?"

"Well, I know my dad dotes on me and loves me, but I miss when we were still ordinary people... and more importantly, complete," she said, reminiscing. Goku's grip tightened on Chichi's hand. "Like what you are right now. Maybe I'm a little envious."

"Videl, I can tell you this," said Goku. "I haven't been a good father. Heck, Vegeta's a better dad than I am."

"Goku!" admonished Chichi. "That's not true!" Goku shook his head in disagreement.

"No, Chichi," he said, looking down at his feet. "I wasn't around for Gohan and Goten much."

"You were saving the world," Chichi reasoned. "True you left us and died, but that was the price of something noble. It's much better than the usual cheating that we see in soaps."

"Mom's right, dad," said Gohan in agreement, Goten nodding along.

"We don't blame you at all dad," said the little kid, blowing bubbles into his soapy hands.

"Videl, you say you're envious of us, but that doesn't mean you begrudge your dad, right?" asked Gohan who wiped his hands on his trousers. She violently shook her head.

"I wouldn't dream of hating my dad!" she exclaimed as she burst teary-eyed. "I don't blame him for lying about his achievements, or mom's death, or putting up a front, or lying blatantly, or..." Gohan interrupted her spiel with a hug.

"Shhh, it's okay," Gohan whispered, rubbing her head and back as she cried on his shirt. "You have a family now. You have us. You have..."

Goku, Chichi, and Goten joined in as Videl cried her heart out.

"Mr. Satan will be in this hug someday, right dad?" asked Goten.

"I can ask Baba if Videl's mom can come down for a day," he replied, "so this hug will be complete." Chichi smiled at Goku's small act of kindness.

After they all broke up and Videl calmed down, the Son family was ready to tuck in. Gohan was at the door, ready to escort his wife home when Chichi called Videl one more time. "Hey Videl, will your father be home tomorrow?"

"As far as I know, yes he will be," replied the half-saiyan's wife. "Is there something I should know about?"

"Can you cancel all your appointments tomorrow? We'll have a talk with your dad and Gohan."

Gohan and Videl flew into the afternoon sky, wondering what kind of spirit possessed Chichi to meet up with Mr. Satan personally.

**A/N:** Did Gohan and Videl already marry by the time the film came out? Was their house already built? I don't remember but what the heck. Anyway, I'm going to try and introduce some original characters in the next chapter (OC) so please bear with me.


End file.
